


Multiple Personalities and Trust Issues - An interview with Livia/Eve

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliEvie tells all about her Mother.





	Multiple Personalities and Trust Issues - An interview with Livia/Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclimer: Don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue.

Laura: Hi and welcome. It's a pleasure to speak with you. Ah...what should I call you Livia..............

Livia/Eve: (Screams) My name is EVE! (throws an apple and plate at Laura)

Laura: Eve then, lets get to the important stuff, did you ever sleep with Ares?

Eve: Don't you want to know about my redemption, the pain of living with what I have done?

Laura: No not really, couldn't care less. You were more appealing as a baby, didn't make half as much noise and you looked so cute in that little green get up, and those cubby cheeks..........

Eve: Can we not talk about that? It's kinda embarrassing, Aunt Gab does it all the time after her daily intake of henbane.

:Laura: (Smiles Sweetly) Sure, now what I wanna know is did you get down and dirty with the guy who could very likely end up as your step-daddy?

Eve: Step-Daddy? You saw them kiss on that hill too? I though Gab was gonna pass out. (Chuckles a little before turning serious) No I never had sexual relations with that God.

Laura: You were caught with your hand on his butt.

Eve: Fine, yeah okay, but I never got very far with him. Mum showed up, poof, I had no appeal anymore. It was like "Sorry, your dead mother is back now. Did you know I could have been your father? Well yeah I could have, go to your room."

Laura: So do you think anything between Xena and Ares will develop into something deeper?

Eve: If she knows what's good for her. On one hand there is Gabrielle, who is looking more and more like a ten year old boy as time goes by if you ask me, and then there is Ares. Ever mortal you gotta admit he is better then Gab. Like it's bad enough going into a tavern saying, "This is my Mum, who looks like a year older then me, me "other" mother and my Angel Mum must be floating around here somewhere. I wanna introduce a dad that only looks a couple of years older then me. That would be fun.

Laura: Okay then. That would really screw with people's minds wouldn't it? (Laughs) Well thank you for your time Liv......I mean Eve. Hope to never talk to you again.

Eve: Bye. (throws a plate on the way out)

  
  


The End


End file.
